nothing to lose
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: ONESHOT! rachel dies at the hand of father. what will nigel do?


DISCLAIMER: I signed up for 'the biggest loser' but got evicted immediately for trying to smuggle pies and donuts. –Sniff- they took away any chance I ever had (not that I had one) of owning KND -sniff-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at the tree house…

Numbuh 5 was on the couch reading one of her favorite magazines, 'Italian Vogue', Numbuh 4 was sitting on the floor trying to bet the last level of 'crash bandicoot', Numbuh 3 was in the kitchen making herself and _Wallykins_ a PB&J sandwich (that they were going to share), Numbuh 2 was sitting in the corner messing around with his latest piece of 2 by 4 technology and Numbuh 1 was at his desk, as usual, signing papers and organizing missions. Numbuh 65.3's face popped upon the screen.

"Sector V, father has kidnapped Numbuh 362…AGAIN!!! Looks like you'll all have to go in there and get her back."

"Okay, Numbuh 2, get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. ready for a departure."

_C.O.O.L.B.U.S._

**C**arries

**O**perative's

**O**verhead

**L**uxuriously

**-**

**B**oasts

**U**nbeatable

**S**peed

(Logo)

At father's mansion…

Sector V burst in the door smashing it to pieces.

"Give her up, Father"

"I don't know what you're talking about." –Insert shifty eyes here- "Oh…if you mean Numbuh 362-"

"Yes I mean Numbuh 362, so give her up-"

"Yeah and if ya don't Numbuh 5'll have ta crack open a can of Butt-Whoop on all o' ya'll!" she said pointing her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at TDCFDTL and father. Everyone started arguing.

"Will everyone please just…SHUDDUP!!!" everyone stops and looks at father, "Thank you, and now before I was so rudely interrupted, not to mention any name…Nigel…I don't mean to blame anyone…Nigel…not that its anyone's fault…Nig-"

"Just tell us already…old man." (Emphasis on _old_ and not so much on _man)._

"Okay, okay don't get your rainbow monkey boxers in a twist. As I was saying…-pause for dramatic effect- I've already killed her." All of sector V stood with their mouths open 'cept Numbuh 1.

"I-I don't believe you. I want to see her body before I believe you." Numbuh 1 demanded with a little doubt in his voice (A/N just a little, not a lot…ok maybe there was a lot…STOP CONTRADICTING ME!!!!).

Father thought for a moment. "Mmmmm…okay. Delightful children" he called.

"Yes father dear"

"Bring in the body"

"But we haven't made the dummy yet"

"Not the _dummy_ body the _body_ body!"

They slipped out of the room down to the dungeon. "Well…until they get back…how 'bout a game of monopoly?"

NUMBUH 5: fine, but Numbuh 5 ain't takin' no personal enjoyment with this.

NUMBUH 4: what the cruddy hell is monopoly?-whack with hat-

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

NUMBUH 3: only if I can use my sooper dooper special rainbow monkey game piece.

NUMBUH 2: okay

NUMBUH 1: well there is absolutely no way I'm playing a board game with my arch nemesis let alone my uncle!

"Nigel I'm hurt"

"GOOD!!!"

_3 hours later…_

"Father we're…back?" they saw father and sector V sitting on the floor with a monopoly board but Numbuh 1 was standing in the corner.

"Ahhh… finally. I thought that girl wasn't that heavy. Well I guess I was wrong." Father held up the dead operative's head for them all to see...Expesially Nigel.

Everyone had tears running down their faces (A/N even Wally…wow Kodak moment) but Nigel had the most. He ran forward while all the rest had just stood there in shock, after father had thrown her to the ground in front of them.

"No, Rachel, you can't be dead. You just can't!" Nigel had even more tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Father. "You did this. IT'S YOUR GODDAMED FAULT!!!!!" He got up and started walking over to Father but the delightful children stepped in front of him. A swift shove sent ALL of them to the wall on the right.

'_WOW, who knew Numbuh 1 had that kind of power.' (BTW they all thought that)._

After this 'small' episode, Nigie turned pitch black just like Father and erupted into flames (just like Father does when he's angry). Father stood there in shock. "That's right Uncle; you thought I didn't know, didn't you? Didn't know you injected some of your DNA into me when I was six, sleeping in my own bed! Didn't know I knew your plan all along! Your plan of turning me like you before I joined the Kids Next Door. Ha!!! Rachel died so it's time to return the favor!"

A fireball appeared in his hand bigger than the ones that Father used.

"Numbuh 1, please don't do this. Don't kill him."

"Why? I've got nothing to lose!"

-scream-

Note the last line

Peace out…E.T going home now


End file.
